narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Amaterasu!
|image=Amaterasu.PNG |english=Amaterasu! |kanji=天照 |romaji=Amaterasu |episode=137 |shippuden=Yes |watchonlinelink=535986 |arc=Fated Battle Between Brothers |chapters=388, 389, 390 |opening song=Sign |ending song=It Was You |japanese airdate=November 26, 2009 |english airdate=July 10, 2012 }} Synopsis Itachi manages to extract Sasuke's right Sharingan eye and attempts to remove his left eye as well, only for Sasuke to enter into the second stage of his cursed seal, using his only remaining wing to push Itachi away. Itachi, though, uses a shadow clone to bind Sasuke from behind while he approaches his brother and attempts to pull his left eye out. The entire ordeal, however, is revealed to be Tsukuyomi, a Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu that Sasuke is able to break through, much to the shock and surprise of Itachi and Zetsu, who is discreetly observing the battle. White Zetsu wonders how Sasuke was able to break out of it with his regular Sharingan, since the Mangekyō Sharingan is touted to be stronger, and Black Zetsu claims that Sasuke's proficiency with his Sharingan exceeds Itachi's, likening it to a pebble being thrown a master taking out a shuriken thrown by a rookie. As Itachi is on his knees, reeling from the pain in his eyes, Sasuke unseals and summons two fūma shuriken, which he hurls at Itachi, hiding the second shuriken in the shadow of the first. Itachi barely manages to avoid being sliced by the two shuriken when Sasuke pulls the shuriken with wire strings, stabbing Itachi. Zetsu wonders how Itachi could have gotten hit as he should be able to dodge such an attack; Itachi is revealed to be suffering from blurry vision after having used his Tsukuyomi. Upon seeing his dazed brother, Sasuke mocks his visual prowess before using his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at Itachi. Itachi is barely able to evade it, leaping into the air, only for Sasuke to rush towards him with his Chidori in hand. Sasuke's Chidori manages to hit the ceiling, creating a massive hole; Itachi uses the Great Fireball Technique both offensively and defensively, propelling himself out of the Chidori's range. As they both land on the rooftop, they both use the Great Fireball Technique, their flames clashing against one another. Itachi unleashes the Amaterasu ability from his right Mangekyō Sharingan to create inextinguishable black flames that smother Sasuke's orange flames and proceeds to burn Sasuke himself. Sasuke attempts to shield himself with his wing, only for the wing to burn off. As the Amaterasu attempts to consume him in flames, Sasuke reverts back to his normal state and uses his Chidori Sharp Spear to create a hole beneath him while shedding his skin to avoid being burned by Itachi's Amaterasu, having gained the ability to do so after absorbing Orochimaru. Reactivating his cursed seal to its second stage once more, Sasuke uses the last of his chakra to use Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, creating a dragon-head shaped fireball that bursts through the roof, narrowly missing Itachi and firing off into the clouds. As Sasuke's cursed seal recedes once more, Itachi, using his Sharingan to gauge Sasuke's chakra levels, claims that Sasuke has lost the battle. Sasuke, however, gives Itachi a smirk and asks if he would actually come to a death match unprepared, as storm clouds begin to rumble above them. Sasuke warns Itachi that his next technique is unavoidable, just like the Amaterasu. Credits es:Amaterasu (Episodio)